multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oswald A. Lisker
Oswald Lisker - his middle name is presumed to be Arthur - is the second Guyver to appear in the series. He was sent by Chronos to perform an inspection of the Japan branch. Lisker in canon Lisker has appeared in three of the four canon continuities of the Guyver series. 12 part OAV/Manga Appearing suddenly at the main Chronos branch in Japan, likely dispatched from their main base in Arizona, Lisker was sent to keep an eye on the progress of Genzo Makishima in his efforts to reacquire the Guyver units that had been stolen some time ago. Arrogant, bad-tempered and with a rather pronounced sadistic streak, it didn't take Lisker long to get on Genzo's bad side. Not that the man had much of a good side, but Lisker was worse than even him, though not by a very large margin. Not long after his arrival, Chronos' only recovered Guyver unit was fully prepared for inspection. And so, with a last, mocking threat to Genzo, Lisker and he headed off to examine it. As soon as the case was opened, however, the damaged Unit immediately sought a host to bond with. Likely the closest form, owing to his directive to personally inspect the Unit, Lisker was selected and then forceably bonded with. This granted him the full abilities of a Guyver, but his damaged Control Medal would prove to be his undoing in the future. And not very far in the future, either. Declaring that he was now the leader of the mission to retrieve - or destroy - the first Guyver, Lisker was confronted by Genzo as he left to handle the situation in a way that he thought best. Genzo, arguing that Lisker's possession of Chronos' only recovered Unit was of the utmost importance, tried to persuade the inspector to stay and allow the scientists to complete their research on his Unit. Lisker, however, argued that it was only a matter of time before Guyver I returned to attack them, or until he brought Chronos to the attention of the world at large. In the end, Lisker left to arrange an attack on the high-school that Sho and his friends attended. He brought only a pair of Ramotith with him, a pair that were swiftly dispatched by Sho himself. Telling Sho that he had been impressed by the boy's performance was more than likely a ruse to get him to let his guard down, and informing him of the Guyver's capabilities seemed to be an attempt to entice him to come to Chronos quietly. It is not know whether this attempt would have succeeded if Sho had been given time to consider it, but Lisker's sudden attack on Tetsuro - firing a shot from his Head Beam that would have caused severe injuries to the boy - ensured that it would fail. Battling it out with Guyver I, Lisker's combat-training gave him a notable advantage, and would have likely enabled him to defeat and even possibly kill Sho, if it had not been for the fact that his Unit's Control Medal had been damaged before he had activated it. When a surge of energy paralyzed him, Sho was quick to take advantage of that. Driving his fist into the older Guyver's skull, Sho shattered Lisker's Control Medal and left it in pieces on the ground. Guyver II, while being consumed by his own unleashed Unit, was vaporized by Sho's Mega-Smasher. TV series Lisker in the TV series shares the same, antagonistic relationship with Genzo that he does in all of the other media he's made an appearance in, but added to that is a relationship with Agito, who he does not encounter in the OAV or Manga. Lisker in Warrior Guyver Lisker in Son of Mine ('verse) Since the main action in this particular series takes place just after the events in the 12 part OAV, Lisker remains dead. Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Guyvers Category:Chronos Category:Characters from Earth Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters